


Bloom

by zackstrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Sunflower AU, green--felix's Sunflower AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zackstrider/pseuds/zackstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru has always had plants follow him, and Hinata Shouyou has been a glowing light that sparks something inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literallyepsilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/gifts).



> inspired by tumblr user [green--felix's](http://green--felix.tumblr.com) [Sunflower AU](http://green--felix.tumblr.com/tagged/sunflower-AU) bc I love it and OiHina and Mikey 

For as long as he can remember, Oikawa Tooru has always had plants follow him. At birth, his parents think he’s cursed, vines suddenly growing up the sides of their house and towards their happy baby’s room. One visit to a Practitioner later, they learn that their son is not cursed, instead already blessed with an early affinity for plants. The plants don’t stop growing, but Tooru’s parents learn to manage it until he’s old enough to do it on his own.

And learn he does, until he can help plants grown when he wants them to. He learns how his powers work, how much he can use them before he has to take a break, and how his emotions affect them. When he has highs or lows, he can’t help it when it rubs off on the plants. When he’s happy, everything seems brighter. The flowers bloom wider, more vibrant, and last longer after they’re cut. But when he’s sad, the flowers around him will sometimes wilt faster, or the bud won’t bloom as widely as it usually would.

Oikawa learns to manage it in a healthy way, rather than push down his emotions to keep the flowers okay. Granted, one of these methods is finding an empty field of grass and just laying down and staring at the sky, thinking. This tends to leave an Oikawa shaped patch of dead grass, but grass is extremely resilient. Oikawa makes sure to return when he feels better and help the grass grow once more.

(He does go to therapy sometimes, when he really needs to, and his therapist moves their plants to another office at his request. He appreciates it.)

Oikawa’s powers help him through school, mostly high school when he’s followed by flocks of excited girls. He makes the shrieking girls that follow him around nearly pass out when he grows them a flower or two, spouting some line about how the flower’s beauty could never compare to them, before making his escape into practice or the gym.

Fast forward to when he’s in university for sports medicine, discovering a part-time job at a local florist and applying as an attempt to make a dent in paying off his student loans. He loves it, working in Sunshine Flowers. The flower shop is always busy with activity, bustling with people who wish to gift their loved ones with gorgeous arrangements. Oikawa’s allowed to say they’re gorgeous, he makes them. (He wouldn’t make anything less than gorgeous, anyway.)

Oikawa leaves university, devoting his time to Sunshine. Years pass and he stays with the little shop, until eventually the owner wants to sell and retire. Initially Oikawa’s all for it, he wants his boss to relax in his old age and take it easy, but it would leave him without a job, and his passion would go with it. So when the owner offers to transfer ownership to him at the ripe age of twenty-four, he gladly accepts.

He’s twenty-six and he adores it, working in his element, with plants that curl towards him when he’s happily humming to a song on the radio, dancing around his studio as he makes arrangements. Despite it being around Christmas, Oikawa has his mind on February – Valentine’s Day, specifically. It’s one of Sunshine’s busiest seasons, thanks to the reputation Oikawa has gained thanks to his beautifully bloomed red roses.

He orders dozens of packages of seeds in preparation, getting the change to only briefly meet one of the new delivery boys assigned to the flower shop’s area. His name is Hinata, and his bright smile and matching aura have Oikawa speechless and flowers gravitating towards him. Before Oikawa has a chance to make a conversation, the glowing boy is bolting out of the shop with a salute and a grin.

When the shop gets the advanced orders for V-Day, Oikawa needs more seeds. He’s already done the math, separating seeds into orders that he can work on one at a time. He’s finished the majority of the orders, only a couple hundred more roses to grow, then transfer to the green room to continue growing normally until they can be cut and made into bouquets.

And that’s how he ends up here, coaxing growth out of rose seeds. He’s already made nearly thirteen dozen today, taken three breaks, and is on his hundred and fifty-seventh rose of the day. He’ll admit, he talks to the plants he grows, even a flower deserves words of encouragement. They have a bond, him and every plant he comes across, ever since he was a kid, he’s always had this bond. And that bond will never disappear.

* * *

It’s. _Really_ unfair how _attractive_ the florist at Sunshine Flowers is. Hinata feels himself already start to glow as he gets out of his truck before he’s anywhere _near_ the side door of the small shop. He’s got boxes to deliver, door stop in one hand and clipboard in the other. Three knocks later, Yahaba is answering the door with a smile.

“Hinata!” he greets. “Good to see you.”

Hinata gives Yahaba a smile, nudging the door stop between the door frame and the corner of the metal door, noting the red rose tucked behind Yahaba’s ear under his hair. “A rose again? Didn’t you have that last week too?”

“February is different, Hinata. I always wear roses for the whole month.” Yahaba says, leading Hinata further back into the shop.

“But then it’s not the flower of the day!” Hinata and Yahaba laugh as they enter Oikawa’s studio. And Hinata starts glowing even more, his heart warning at the sight before him.

Oikawa hasn’t noticed them, too busy gazing at the flowers he currently has potted. He fusses with the plant, wiggling his fingers here and there – at the base of the stems, at the top of the plant – with a smile on his face. Hinata’s heart swells when Oikawa cups one bud between his palms, leaning in close to it.

“Let’s make you beautiful, yeah?” Oikawa murmurs, closing the space between him and the bud, giving it flower a _kiss_.

The magic’s effect is instant, and Hinata watches as the rose blooms right in front of his eyes. The bud expands, making the bright green leaves protecting it pop open. Hinata sees the red of the rose, watching as it slowly expands in from the size of a jawbreaker to the size of his fist.

And it’s beautiful, just like the Magical that encouraged it.


End file.
